


[art] by my scar

by Shadaras



Category: Original Work
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Intentional Ridiculousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadaras/pseuds/Shadaras
Summary: Akuma Morningstar isn't the void, but he was born from it.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 9
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	[art] by my scar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StormySocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormySocks/gifts).



Akuma Morningstar isn't the void, but he was born from it, as you can clearly see by the drowning black depths of his fiery orbs. His demonic father scarred his face as he emerged from hell via his mother's womb, and he's been sad about it ever since. He wears a collar because he needs to chain his powers. He gets a new piercing every time he accidentally kills someone, and cries bloody tears as he does. He doesn't think his handsome, but everyone at his high school moons over him all the time, not that he notices—his ethereal horns and wings _obviously_ make him horrifically ugly, and his powers will hurt anyone who comes too close.


End file.
